


Fallin All In You.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Corny, Fluff, M/M, Maybe a little of Changlix, One Shot, Secret Crush, Semi-Canonical Character, Seungjin too, Song: Fallin All In You (Shawn Mendes), Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Minho se despierta una mañana antes de que suene su despertador, lo cual sería un fastidio en otro momento, pero lo primero que ve es el rostro dormido de Jisung a su lado y, mientras su sonrisa crece al contemplarlo, se da cuenta que no puede seguir mintiéndose.Lo que siente por Jisung no es de amigos.Un pequeño one shot inspirado en la canción de Shawn Mendes:"Se mi verano en un día de invierno, amor.No puedo ver ni una cosa que esté malentre nosotros dos."-Fallin' All In You, Shawn Mendes.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fallin All In You.

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, éste es mi primer fic Minsung...específicamente Stray Kids, supongo que quise alejarme de la toxicidad de SPN y de su final que me destrozó el alma intentando hacer algo bonito con quien no me ha roto el corazón.
> 
> Lamento si hay un error, repito, soy muy nueva en el fandom pero me fue inevitable no escribir esto, ¡hecho con mucho amor! 
> 
> ¿Mi beta me va a matar cuando se entere que ya empecé hacer fics en otro fandom sin terminar los que tengo? Quizá así que shh

Había 8 despertadores en aquel apartamento; ninguno de los habitantes tenía el mismo horario, por lo regular se encontraban en los baños, en el almuerzo o cuando sólo pasaban el rato en la sala antes de irse a donde tuvieran que ir. Ninguno compartía el mismo horario pero a veces se entrelazaban.

Minho tenía el horario más…saludable, por decirlo de alguna manera, de los 8; lo más tarde que se ha dormido es a la 1 y siempre se levanta a las 8am, sin falta, su despertador era uno de los primeros en sonar pero procuraba que no despertara a sus compañeros de habitación…al menos lo intentaba la mayoría de las mañanas.

Ese día Minho se despertó mucho antes de que sonara su despertador, la luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana en un recordatorio de que no puso la cortina en su lugar, entraba una ligera brisa mañanera que le hacía estremecerse bajo la cobija pero no tenía tanto frío como otras mañanas.

Entrecerró los ojos debido a la luz del sol intentando acostumbrarse al brillo. Un suave quejido resonó a su lado y eso despejó las brumas del sueño que aún nublaban su mente, haciéndolo parpadear un segundo antes de mirar hacia su pecho y sonreír cuando el cabello oscuro cosquilleó debajo de su nariz.

Escuchó la suave respiración de su acompañante, sintió el aliento que escapaba de sus labios en la piel de su cuello y fue consciente del brazo que cruzaba su pecho hasta aferrarse a él en un apretado abrazo. Una de sus piernas estaba envuelta por las dos de su compañero y Minho tenía la mano en su espalda, entre los omoplatos, deslizándola con lentitud hasta su cabello y comenzando a peinarlo en un intento de no despertarlo.

Claro que fracasó en el intento, el chico en sus brazos se removió un poco hasta que hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y miró con ojos adormilados a Minho, haciendo que su nariz chocara con la del mayor haciéndolo sonreír un poco.

Al menor le tomó un momento poder despertar, parpadeó un par de veces, sonrió con la boca cerrada haciendo que el pecho de Minho sufriera una sacudida que le cortó el aliento y se dedicó a mirarlo como quien contempla el amanecer, sintiendo que despertaba de un sueño para entrar a otro aunque eso, claro, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, sobre todo cuando intentaba con todas sus fuerzas calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón al contemplar a Han Jisung recién levantado.

Cuando Han se desperezó lo suficiente sin soltar a Minho fue capaz de mirarlo sin tener que entrecerrar los ojos, sintiendo el calor del sol mañanero golpearle la espalda e ignorando cómo éste parecía brillar en sus ojos hasta hacerlos parecer tan grandes y brillantes, como los de sus gatos cuando veían un bocadillo, y todo lo que Minho podía contemplar en sus pupilas era su rostro, reflejándose en los ojos de Jisung al igual que un espejo.

—Buen día, Hyung.

La voz del menor era un quedo y ronco susurro, suave, casi una caricia que hizo que Minho se estremeciera levemente y su garganta se cerrara, atinando a sonreír en respuesta, manteniendo su mano en el cabello de Jisung, siendo contemplado con esos enormes y brillantes ojos y con la boca un poco abierta con una sonrisa dándole la expresión más adorable que Minho ha apreciado.

La noche anterior Han había llegado a la habitación mientras Minho jugaba en el teléfono y escuchaba a Hyunjin discutir con Seungmin sobre si el peluche del oso era de uno de ellos; era normal que lo hicieran, sin falta discutían por algo antes de acostarse, Changbin prefería irse a la habitación de Félix y volver hasta que estaba seguro de que aquel par dormía que soportar lo que todos llamaban “sus peleas matrimoniales.”

Jisung irrumpió en la habitación sin más, se burló de ellos un poco y se apresuró a subirse a la cama de Minho, reclamando el lado de la pared y acorrucándose a su lado mientras lo veía jugar; no dijo nada, apenas saludó un poco, y Minho no se lo preguntó, sólo abrió los brazos para que Jisung se recostara contra él y siguió jugando.

— ¿Dormiste bien?—cuestionó Minho, apartándole mechones de cabello de la frente y sonriendo cuando Han arrugó la nariz.

—Sí, gracias por dejar que me quede.

Han ya debería saber que no hay poder en el mundo que haga que Minho le diga que no, aún si eso significa compartir la cama y servirle de oso de peluche al menor.

Cuando Jisung tenía malos ratos, donde se sentía triste de la nada o comenzaba a tener momentos de inseguridad, buscaba a Minho deseando olvidarse del mal rato y realmente funcionaba; Minho le hacía sentir feliz, lo abrazaba y no preguntaba a no ser que Jisung diera a entender que necesitaba hablarlo, le decía todo lo bueno que había hecho y todo lo bueno que haría, prometía que estaría con él y le ayudaría cuando no pudiera.

Le cantaba hasta que se dormía.

Lastimosamente, en algún punto de eso, Minho comenzó a sentir que lo que tenía con Jisung no era algo enteramente amistoso sino que iba más allá de un límite que no quería cruzar por miedo a arruinar todo. Se dijo que sólo eran amigos muy cercanos, que haría por Han lo que haría por cualquiera de los demás chicos, pero sólo empeoró las cosas.

A pesar de siempre ser afectuoso con sus amigos, con Jisung era más sentimental; eran esos momentos que tenían para ellos donde podía estar ahí recostado con sus narices tocándose y no mirando nada más que sus ojos; era cantarle al oído cuando se encontraba mal, era dejarlo dormir en su cama si así lo quería, era prepararle ramen si lo pedía y con los demás no hacía ni la mitad de cosas que hacía por Han.

La mano que Jisung mantenía en el pecho de Minho se deslizó y le tocó la mejilla, acariciando el pómulo con el pulgar, siendo un agradecimiento silencioso por haberlo dejado quedarse, por volver a abrazarlo hasta que el mal rato pasó y el mayor sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la caricia, deseando que eso fuera suficiente pero se veía a sí mismo despertando todos los días de esa manera, veía el mismo sentimiento de su corazón brillar en los ojos tan oscuros de Jisung.

—Mi alarma no tarda en sonar—susurró el mayor apartándose un poco—Será mejor que me levante ahora.

—Es muy temprano, ¿no te quedas conmigo otro rato?

Las piernas que envolvían la suya se apretaron con más fuerza y Minho tuvo dificultades para decirle que no.

¿Realmente podía robarle a la mañana un momento más? Afuera el invierno se acercaba, las temperaturas eran tan frías que no se sorprendía ver a algunos de los chicos arrastrarse por el apartamento con la cobija a cuestas y, si era honesto, no quería enfrentarse a eso aún. Quería congelar la mañana en ese momento, con los ojos oscuros de Jisung mirándolo fijamente, con sus narices tocándose y con las sonrisas decorando sus labios.

Minho seguía sobre su espalda y Jisung acaparaba todo su costado, dándole la espalda al nuevo día, fingiendo que si no lo miraba entonces no tenía que enfrentar su agenda de aquella mañana, deslizando la mano que acariciaba la mejilla del mayor hacia su cabello, comenzando a peinarlo mientras tarareaba en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué siempre te levantas temprano, Hyung?—cuestionó Jisung bajo, haciendo que su aliento cosquilleara contra los labios de Minho.

—Porque así el día me rinde más—aclaró Minho dándole un ligero golpe en la nariz con la propia—Deberías de intentarlo.

—No, soy demasiado perezoso.

Jisung sonrió de esa manera que arrugaba sus ojos y nariz, sonrió tan abiertamente en el momento que el sol terminaba de alzarse y Minho dejó de negar que estaba enamorado de él; dejó de mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que todo lo que tenían era cosa de amigos, almas gemelas perfectamente amistosas que se balanceaban en el barco de lo platónico.

El menor dejó de sonreír y siguió contemplando a Minho con ojos tan brillantes como luces, luciendo tan perezoso como siempre, negándose a levantarse y permitir que el mayor hiciera sus actividades matutinas.

Minho sólo era capaz de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, pasando su mano por los mechones de cabello, jugueteando con ellos, retorciéndolos en sus dedos antes de dejarlos caer sintiendo su corazón estrujarse en su pecho como si fuera un limón siendo exprimido.

—No quiero levantarme—admitió Hyung sintiendo la mano de Jisung en su cabello—Tengo que hacerlo.

—No, no tienes, quédate otro rato.

 _Si me lo pides puedo quedarme siempre,_ pensó Minho para sus adentros, cerrando los ojos, intentando deshacerse de aquella sensación de plenitud que sentía cuando Jisung se quedaba dormido con él, o simplemente cuando estaban juntos al lado del otro, mirándose y compartiendo tonterías entre susurros que nadie más entendía.

Sintiéndose tan completo, sin haber estado consciente de que parte de su vida estuvo a medias, sin algo que hacía falta, sin algo que nunca estuvo buscando porque no sabía que lo necesitaba; era joven, sintió que podía comerse el mundo sin problema, que llegaría a la cima de alguna forma u otra y todo estaría bien…

Nunca se sintió solo hasta que conoció a los chicos, a Jisung. Nunca echó de menos a nadie hasta que él llegó; sin duda nunca fue posesivo con una persona, llegando a decir que no era correcto tratar a la gente como objetos, y luego se ve a sí mismo odiando que alguien más tenga con Jisung lo que comparten, odiando cuando no es él quien lo hace reír y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por sentirse de esa manera.

Si los hilos rojos existieran estaba seguro que al otro extremo del suyo estaba Jisung.

— ¿Te has vuelto a dormir?—cuestionó el menor en un susurro haciéndolo sonreír.

—No, sólo estoy pensando.

— ¿Tan temprano?

El tono burlesco que Han utilizó hizo que Minho abriera los ojos y lo contemplara ahí recostado sobre su pecho, mirándolo como si no lo hubiera dejado de hacer en todo aquel rato.

Su alientos se mezclaban, sus narices se tocaban cada vez que Minho lo miraba y sus ojos sólo reflejaban al otro haciendo que ambos pensaran que eran uno, que ellos estaban en el otro.

Minho era reservado, Chan solía decir que era como la Tundra, un poco frío en ocasiones pero cálido cuando te adentras, donde parecía que sólo habría nieve pero te sorprendías al encontrar pequeños prados coloridos y con los cortos veranos agradables que ofrecía. Minho era divertido también, era protector con todos y procuraba ayudar a quien lo necesitaba sin hacer alarde de eso.

Pero era diferente cuando estaba con Jisung; Changbin le había dicho a Hyunjin y Jeongin que usualmente Minho era tonos de azules, fríos pero agradables, sólo que cuando estaba Jisung brillaba en colores marrones sacando un lado diferente que no tenía con nadie más; salía el Minho cariñoso, el posesivo, el que siempre quería dar abrazos y se la pasaba riendo.

Era como si hubiera dos Minho, el de todos y el de Jisung.

 _Cosas de almas gemelas,_ solía excusarse Minho cuando alguien le cuestionaba al respecto, suponía que los únicos en conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos eran Seungmin y Chan.

— ¿Qué piensas?—cuestionó Jisung peinándole la ceja con el pulgar.

Minho lo miró fijamente, deseando de verdad congelar ese momento, que si el mundo fuera a terminarse ahora que así fuera mientras todo lo que podía contemplar era el rostro de Jisung recién levantado. Deseaba que fuera así todas las mañanas, que Minho despertara del sueño cada mañana para descubrir que su realidad era aún mejor.

—Me gusta cuando te quedas—admitió, ignorando a consciencia el calor que pintaba sus orejas de rojo.

La sonrisa de Jisung volvió a aparecer y Minho luchó contra el impulso de besarle en la mejilla y abrazarlo como si se tratara del oso por el que habían estado peleando Seungmin y Hyunjin.

—Propongo que la próxima vez sea mi habitación, la tuya es helada—para enfatizar, Jisung se pegó más a Minho deseando escapar del frío— ¿No tienes frío?

—No, eres como mi propia manta térmica—declaró el mayor envolviendo a Jisung con ambos brazos y apretándolo tan fuerte que sacó quejidos del menor—Tan cálido y esponjoso.

Ambos se olvidaron que el resto de la habitación estaba disfrutando de su sueño, se soltaron riendo sin intentar ser silenciosos, siendo coreados por la alarma de Minho mientras se retorcían en la cama, persiguiéndose con cosquillas, con risas tan escandalosas que podrían llenar el apartamento de sonido, que hacía sentir cálidos sus corazones y que el frío del invierno desapareciera.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, cállense!—gritó Hyunjin desde la cama de en frente asomando su cabeza sobre el lío de sábanas con su cabello apuntando a todas partes— ¡Habémos quienes no tenemos que madrugar!

Entre sus brazos estaba el oso de peluche por el que peleaba la noche anterior. Minho lo miró desde su litera, encontrando la cama de Changbin vacía, procesando el hecho de Hyunjin en la litera de ésta.

Jisung, entre risas, se asomó en la cama colocando la mejilla sobre el pecho de Minho y mirando con esa sonrisilla burlesca que sacaba de quicio a Hyunjin.

— ¿Qué haces en la cama de Seungmin?—preguntó el pelinegro haciendo que Minho sonriera.

—Lo mismo que tú en la de Hyung.

—Realmente espero que no.

La respuesta de Jisung sobresaltó un poco a Minho, preguntándose por qué no si ellos sólo habían estado durmiendo tranquilamente.

Hyunjin decidió ignorarlo, se volvió a recostar en la cama abrazando ese oso de peluche y tapándose con las sábanas hasta parecer un enorme capullo al que apenas si se le veía el cabello; Jisung, satisfecho por haberse salido con la suya, colocó los brazos sobre el pecho de Minho y colocó la barbilla en ellos, mirándolo con una sonrisa pequeña, no con esa enorme sonrisa que hacía pequeños sus ojos y daban ganas de tirarle de las mejillas.

Lo miró en silencio preguntándose si él también podía sentirlo, si se daba cuenta cómo lo contemplaba, si podía sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón y si notaba que no se había quejado del frío en ningún momento desde que estaba él.

Jisung sólo sonrió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y suspiró sin perder la sonrisa.

Entonces Minho lo supo. Él sabía, él siempre sabía cómo se sentía sin necesidad de decir palabras; ambos tenían esa conexión donde sólo bastaba una mirada, un simple gesto para que se entendieran perfectamente; incluso en los malos momentos ellos sabían cuando hablar o cuando sólo quedarse al lado del otro.

Jisung siempre sabía todo lo relacionado con Minho, cada pequeño detalle de su vida, vaya que incluso sabía que Minho no dormía del lado de la pared y que prefería el Americano Helado sobre muchas otras bebidas pero tampoco lo bebía todo el tiempo; sabía diferenciar a sus gatos, sabía cuando tuvo una mala noche o cuando sólo estaba siendo un amargo.

Sabía que estaba enamorado de él ¿y le sorprendía? Vaya, viéndolo bien ahora ni siquiera le tomaba por sorpresa que Jisung lo hubiera sabido mucho antes que él mismo, casi lo esperaba después de todo. Fue inevitable hacerlo, no podían culpar a Minho, fue como si las líneas imaginarias de su relación platónica se hubieran desdibujado en algún punto haciendo que Minho se olvidara de que aquello sólo era amistoso, cayendo por completo por Jisung.

Si Jisung lo sabía ¿por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Por qué todo seguía igual que antes?

 _—Pienso que a veces no es necesario decir las cosas—_ recordó las palabras de Changbin hace meses, cuando se burló de la relación/no relación de Minho con Jisung— _Las palabras son complicadas, supongo que no es necesario decirlo si tú lo sabes._

Minho acunó el rostro de Jisung con una silenciosa pregunta brillando en sus ojos a lo que el menor se incorporó, dejando que el mayor guiara su rostro hasta que apoyó su frente con la ajena, sonriendo débilmente, suspirando contra sus labios hasta que sus alientos se hicieron uno haciendo que Minho pensara, de la manera más patética que se podría a esas horas de la mañana, que sus almas eran las que se besaban.

Jisung presionó sus labios contra los de Minho, apenas un toque; suave, delicado, como la caricia de una mariposa sobre la piel, una presión cualquiera, el tipo de beso en la mejilla sin intenciones de algo más.

— ¿Suficiente respuesta, Hyung?—preguntó el pelinegro cuando se apartó.

Y Minho se soltó riendo de nuevo, comenzando a juguetear en la cama con Jisung entre risas que terminaron por despertar al resto de la habitación de malas, al menos Hyunjin que salió de la habitación envuelto en su sábana dispuesto a dormirse en el sofá otro rato mientras Seungmin seguía en su cama abrazando el oso de peluche de la discordia.

Entre ellos a veces las palabras salían sobrando, en ocasiones no tenían que decir nada para entender al otro, su conexión llegaba más allá de lo que alguien podría entender; era como un lazo profundo que los conectaba haciendo que se entendieran sin decir nada.

No, no hubo necesidad de decirlo, lo que tenían sólo estaba ahí entre los dos, tirando de ambos, siendo amigos, quizá algo más. No tenían nombre, no había necesidad, ellos eran uno en formas que la gente no entendía así que dar un nombre a una conexión como la suya sería quitarle lo misterioso de ella.

La alarma de Minho volvió a sonar, sacando un gruñido de Seungmin allá en su cama, a lo que el mayor atinó a apagarla decidiendo quedarse en la cama un rato más, abrazando a Jisung, decidido que si aquello era un sueño entonces deseaba no ser despertado jamás, ni siquiera por su estúpida alarma.

Fue demasiado fácil enamorarse de Jisung, Minho ni siquiera podría decir un momento exacto en el que sucedió, y lejanamente se preguntó si el chico en sus brazos podría dar una fecha más acertada de lo que él tenía.

— ¿Desde cuándo?—preguntó colocando los labios en su cabello.

—Mmm, no sé, Minho, ¿desde siempre?—murmuró somnoliento volviendo a acomodarse en el costado de Minho y capturando su pierna entre las suyas—Siempre ha estado ahí, no intentes ponerle una fecha ahora.

Minho rió y lo dejó estar, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, dejando que su respiración se acompasara a la de Jisung hasta que ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

Está de más decir que ése día no le rindió a Minho pero como ya dijo, no había poder humano que le hiciera decir no a Jisung. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, quizá haga un Seungjin y un Changlix de la misma...línea temporal, por decirlo de alguna manera, no sé, ya veremos con el tiempo si se me ocurre algo, jeje c:
> 
> espero que les haya gustado, perdón de nuevo si cometí un error.


End file.
